First Broken Kiss
by sapphirefrost09
Summary: Lucy and Gray are in a secret relationship and one day Gray asked Lucy to meet up with her, somewhere private. And guess what happens? Romance and Tragedy, Gray x Lucy. ONE-SHOT


Sapphire: Hey guys, making another fanfic and I just want to forget something. I'm sorry but this will be a romantic and tragic story and there will be some difference here than to my other Fairy Tail stories

Loke: And why the sudden story huh Sapphire?

Sapphire: um… nothing just remembered something

Loke: *sensing the sudden lonely atmosphere* oh okay…

Sapphire: Um… let's go on, oh yeah I just want to say that some characters are OC, I just wanted it to fit it right to what I remembered… Oh yeah and Jellal is related to Lucy here, as in a brother to her, okay? And they're just a middle class family, and Jude is still alive

**Disclaimer: SapphireFrost09 does not own Fairy Tail, even if she wants to.**

OoOoOoO

Lucy looked down a little sad and sighed "Oniisan, are you almost done yet?" Lucy asked a little anxious to see somebody "I'm almost done Lucy, I'm just-AAAHHHHH" Jellal said but was cut off by a sudden avalanche of mess

Lucy hurriedly went to her big brother's room and to see him buried in a pile of big mess "Are you okay Oniisan?" Lucy asked a little worried

"So much for summer break, we get to clean our rooms!" Jellal complained which made Lucy giggle at him "Well, our first priority is to clean our rooms first before anything else" Lucy said pointing things out

Jellal sighed and got out of his mess "Yeah, I guess you're right" Lucy sadly smiled "Well, I guess I have to go ahead of you" Jellal shrugged "Yeah I guess. Just be careful!" Lucy nodded as she was about to go out the door

"Lucy? Where are you going?" Jude asked his daughter as he watched her put on her shoes "I will just go visit a friend" Lucy said a little uneasy "Oh really? Who?" Jude asked a little suspicious

"Um… Natsu! Yeah Natsu! He said he'll be in the ice cream parlor" Lucy laughed nervously "Oh okay, just be back soon" Jude said casually as he went back into the kitchen where he came from

Lucy sighed as she went out the door and ran towards her true destination, out in the fields just at the right side of their house, she was supposedly meet somebody there but met no one there

She sighed and ran back but this time going really to the ice cream parlor across her house "That Gray, he said he'd meet be there by 2" Lucy sighed as she ate on her ordered vanilla and strawberry ice cream

Lucy took out her cellphone and started to use the wi-fi and decided to download some music or just maybe games to entertain her for a while

After 10 minutes of slowly eating her second ice cream and downloading stuff on her cellphone she spotted two persons who are familiar outside the ice cream parlor

They went right in and Lucy knew right it was both Jellal and Gray "Here we are, I guess you can handle yourself" Jellal said as he opened the door for Gray "Thanks Jel" Jellal nodded and went away

Gray scanned around and saw Lucy eating her ice cream and waving at him and immediately Gray waved back to Lucy and went to the counter

Lucy felt her heart thumping seeing her friend, her brother's classmate, and her crush there for the first time and he even said he'll say something important!

Gray waited a few minutes waiting for his ice cream cone and to entertain himself, he watched Lucy eat her ice cream scoop by scoop

"Here you go sir" the cashier said as she handed him his ice cream "Thanks" Gray thanked as he pulled out his money and paid his ice cream

He then made his way towards Lucy "Hey, how long are you here?" Gray asked as he put his hand on her left cheek "Not that long Gray, just for a while, I'm only here for 30 minutes, let me just finish downloading" Lucy happily replied

Gray smiled "Okay, just hurry up" he kissed on her cheek and went out the ice cream parlor

Lucy smiled and continued finishing her ice cream and checking her cellphone every now and then waiting for the download to finish

After 11 minutes of waiting, Lucy got up, took her cellphone and ran outside expecting to meet Gay outside but was greeted, again, with no one _'Probably waiting near the house'_ Lucy thought as she went her way back to the house

"Lucy!" Gray exclaimed from behind her which made Lucy looked behind her "Gray!" Gray ran up to Lucy "Let's go, I have to tell you something" Gray and Lucy then started to walk back to the way of her house

"Let's talk here, dad won't see us here" Lucy suggested "No, we should be somewhere private" Gray then tugged Lucy but then he saw Jude outside of their door, not gate, they immediately hide behind a nearby truck

"Oh my gosh, it's dad. If he sees me with you, he'll kill me!" Lucy said in a panic tone while Gray bravely went towards her house but not crossing the street and looked out for Jude

Jude went inside the house which to Lucy's relief but then Jude came out which made her immediately hide again, waiting for Gray to come back for her

Lucy then took a peek and saw Jude going inside the house and Gay signaled for Lucy to come and both ran across the street to the next house before Lucy's house

Lucy's heartbeat went fast as she kept mumbling about her father killing her for being with Gray which made Gray crazy "Stop it, you told your father that you'll be in the ice cream parlor right? Just say that it was hot outside that's why you were late to come back" Gray said a bit annoyed

Lucy sighed and calmed down a bit "You're right"

They continued walking until they reached the open field "I hope there is still a place where we could be alone" Gray said as he tried to find a place since there were a few people around

Gray scanned around and finally he saw a place where they could be alone "C'mon, let's go at the back of the house" since there was a small abandoned house in the field, they could probably hide at the back of it

Gray walked towards the back of the house followed by Lucy as she felt stares on them since she did come there a while ago, so it would be suspicious

Once they got there, there was an old counter that they could lean on "So, what is it you're gonna say?" Lucy asked casually not revealing her real feeling right now

"Tell me, do you really love me?" Gray asked as he wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist "Hmm…." Lucy teasingly thought "a little"

"Why just a little?" Gray asked as he moved a little nearer to Lucy "Because, we're still young" Lucy whispered as she leaned her head towards Gray's head letting their foreheads touch

Gray sighed "Look Lucy, my parents doesn't want us to see each other again. Is that okay for you?" Gray asked

Upon Gray's question, Lucy was in shock but didn't show it, she was a brave and strong girl, probably she could handle that "Is it okay, if we won't see each other? Even if we did, we should ignore each other like nothing happened" this statement made Lucy think deeply _'Can I handle such things?'_ Lucy sighed and nodded "Yes, I can"

"Then tell me that you love me" Gray said in a demanding way and waited seconds for Lucy say something "I love you…" Lucy whispered

Gray smiled "Kiss me Luce" Lucy smiled as she kissed him in the cheek "How about in the lips?" Lucy pulled away shaking her head "No, I'm sorry. But this lips are reserved" Lucy said teasingly

"Oh yeah? For whom?" Gray raised an eyebrow a little curious "For somebody special" Lucy crossed her arms on her chest "Which is?" Gray leaned again making their foreheads touch

"Somebody" Lucy giggled as Gray tried to attempt to know who it was "Maybe it's for the one in front of you, beside you…" Gray trailed off as he leaned in but Lucy stopped him from going any further

"Gray stop it, I just can't kiss you" Lucy denied getting a bit angry at him for attempting to kiss her "C'mon Lucy, even just a smack" Gray offered but Lucy kept denying

"Lucy, if we don't do this. Then our goodbye won't be special" Gray said pouting but Lucy didn't give in "No, Gray, for the last time, no" Lucy looked away just to avoid him into attempting to kiss her

Gray sighed in defeat "Okay" Gray gave up and put his hand under Lucy's chin making her look at him and hugged her and eventually Lucy hugged back

Gray then started swaying a little bit and Lucy went with the flow thinking about their first dance during her brother's prom night, and it was magical like it was before

Gray pulled away and pressed his forehead again on Lucy's forehead "Luce, I have to tell you something" Lucy hummed saying to go on "Luce, I have somebody else" Lucy again in shock started to almost cry "Oh… okay" she said solemnly as she tried to hide the tears

"You're crying" Gray pulled away from their hug and attempted to wipe away tears even though there was none "Lucy, believe me, if only you were my first and I hope you were my first" Gray hugged Lucy again comforting her

"No, I'm okay. I understand" Lucy whispered thinking deeply, Gray sighed and chuckled "It's okay Luce, you're the only person who makes me feel like this" he kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter

Then a ringtone was heard from Gray's pocket which made him groan "Hold on a minute" he let go of Lucy and checked his cellphone as Lucy tried to make things that were happening at the time

"Okay, we're until 3:20" Gray read the time in his cellphone which read 3:16 p.m. "Four minutes" Lucy whispered as she stared at the time but broke once Gray put it aside "C'mon Lucy, just one kiss" he asked as he tried to convince Lucy

"Just a peck, then one the right guy comes, the essence will be gone and the real passion will come" Lucy shook him a 'no' "No Gray! I just can't!" Gray sighed while rubbing his temples, and then he had an idea

He put of his hands on both of Lucy's cheeks which made Lucy resist "No, it's okay Lucy, I won't kiss you in the lips" but she won't give up resisting "Luce, trust me! It will only seem like I'm gonna kiss you on the lips but I won't!" he tried to convince but still no luck

Gray slowly let go of Lucy then checked the time it read 3:24 p.m. as Lucy took a peek as well to the time and once they saw the time, Gray groan again "Okay Luce, kiss me in the cheek, then I will kiss you on the chin. Is that okay for you?" he asked trying to convince Lucy again. She thought for a moment but then agreed giving a small 'okay' which made Gray smile and sigh in relief "Okay"

Lucy leaned in and kissed on cheek "Longer" Gray whispered savoring her lips on his cheek and then it was his time to make his move. He slowly adjusted Lucy's head for him to kiss her chin. Lucy then savored the moment but the silence was killing so she searched for noises but then she heard Gray's lips kissing her chin

She then felt the urge to move and felt him move causing her to move as well then little did she know that she was already kissing his lips. After 7 seconds of kissing Gray, Lucy came back to her senses and pulled away from Gray and he immediately did

"Wow, I didn't expect that" Gray said in awe not noticing Lucy's shocked face while covering her mouth as if she could believe it "Oh no, what have I done?" he asked himself as Lucy slid down to the nearest wall still in shock and soon she started sobbing

Gray immediately kneeled towards Lucy "Lucy look at me" Lucy was still in shock as she was staring at the grass just in front of her "Luce, look at me!" Gray said quite louder and Lucy immediately obeyed and looked at Gray staring at his eyes "Okay, just gulp it all up, swallow it all" Lucy then swallowed up her saliva and she kept on swallowing until she felt fine but she felt the urge to cry to which Gray was aware of

"Lucy look at me" Lucy look again at Gray staring into his eyes "Now, close your eyes. Then count one to twenty, when you wake up. Forget everything, everything that has happened here, then run to the other exit, okay?" Lucy nodded and closed her eyes and started counting one to twenty as Gray immediately got up and ran

"One, two, three, four, five…" Lucy went on as she reached twenty "…twenty" Lucy immediately stood up and ran to the other exit and ran towards her house _'He stole my first kiss, and it was my first broken kiss'_ Lucy thought all over again until she could sleep that night as she couldn't forget those lips that touched hers and…

…her first broken kiss.

OoOoOoO

Sapphire: So… how was it?

Loke: Now you seem to be in a good mood Sapphire

Sapphire: Yep! Hahaha! There was an after story the next day I woke up but too bad I won't write a story about it coz it's already a happy ever after

Loke: Oh I see…

Lucy: So question…. Did you experience this? *eyeing Sapphire*

Sapphire: That's for me to know and for you not to find out :D

Gray: Hey that's not cool! You should tell your fellow readers if it were real!

Sapphire: Okay, okay. I just don't want my reputation to be ruined. Yes, it was my first kiss with the guy I like and he likes me back but I don't know if I should go in a serious relationship

StarFire: Hold up! This is true?

Sapphire: Oh hi cous! No it's not true! Don't be silly! This is all a joke! HAHAHA…!

StarFire: If this was true, I will te-! *being sat on by Sapphire*

Sapphire: *grins* Don't forget to review pipolz!

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
